mmaicfandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Bowman
"Fitch is fighting? Cool, I guess I’ll put off painting my bedroom and watching it dry and get the UFC so I won’t have to overexcite myself. Every time I bet against Jon Fitch, he proceeds to punish me with a 15-minute-single leg-and-almost-pass-guard-but-not-really festival. Every time I bet against B.J., he almost kills someone. So I’m going to say Fitch all the way, baby, in hopes that B.J. will blow Hilo kisses in the camera while Fitch is looking up saying, “What happened? Did I get caught?”" - Blake on BJ-Fitch. "Apparently Matt Hughes has decided that we need Bibles for Bible study." - Blake Bowman after Hughes handed out Bibles and told them to read the uhh.. 'Book of Esther' and tell them who he was in that book. O.o Yeah. I couldn't make this shit up if I tried man. "I don't know if punishment is the right word, but it's the first word that comes to mind." - Blake on the rigorous training regiment after the Billy-John prelim fight. "I didn't do too well-- I didn't do well at ALL during tryouts, so as far as Matt Serra knows, I'm just some bum." - Blake on thinking that Team Serra were going to pick him for the fourth prelim. "I'm a joker, man. I am. But I'm gonna bring a fight. I'm gonna be out there and Dana's gonna explain to me the way sudden victory works for the thousandth time and I gotta go out there and fight." - Blake on being matched up with Richie Hightower in the fourth prelim. "Really? You mean I gotta fight on the show?" - Blake joking with Mac Danzig. "We all kinda look up to Danzig. We've all kinda seen him fight. He's the most experienced guy on the team. He's been really supportive, so I appreciate it. Because I really look up to him. He's got a lot more experience. He's had a lot more time in the game than I do." - Blake on Mac helping him train for Richie. "I'm probably better on the gound, but my standup has gotten one hundred percent better since I've been here." - Blake on the prelim fight with Richie. "For Richie.. I would suggest head movement and trying to lose a decision." - Blake. "My knee buckled." - Bowman after being destroyed by Richie. "He didn't knock me down. I fell." - Blake, to Hughes. "I'm sorry, we needed that win guys." - Blake apologizing to the team. "He trains harder than he's supposed to." - Blake on Dan Barrera. "Barrera's hand looks like a second-grader drew it." - Blake on the injury to Barrera's hand in training for the sixth prelim against Ben Saunders, when Hughes accidentally kneed Barrera's hand and busted a few blood vessels, apparently. "Larry, Curly and Moe were sitting on the recliner drinking for the thirtieth hour." - Bowman on Richie, Troy and War Machine destroying most of the house's living room, unbeknowst to him at that time they had also arleady laid the upper decker.